


Tradition

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, FFXV Small Secret Santa, Ficlet, Fluff, Gladnis, Kissing, M/M, holiday story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Gladio and Iggy retire to their room after holiday dinner and share a kiss under the mistletoe.





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! This is an FFXV Small Secret Santa gift for @kumiventura ! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

Ignis had spent the holidays with the Amicitias every year since he and Gladio started dating. Now his fourth year, he knew the tradition. The elders rest after dinner, the 'kids' adjourn to their rooms until dessert. He followed Gladio up to his room, per traditional decree.

The moment Gladio closed the door behind him, he pointed up. 

"Hm?" 

Ignis questioned as he glanced up. He saw the sprig of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling above him. 

"How did you even...?" 

Gladio grinned, and wrapped his arm around Ignis' waist. 

"I know, it's cheesy, and not like I need an excuse to kiss you, but..."

"Not at all, it's endearing." 

Ignis raised a hand to cup Gladio's cheek, expecting a chaste kiss.

Gladio pulled Ignis closer to him by his hold on the small of his back. He tipped him back gently, and pressed their lips together. 

Ignis raised his free arm to clutch Gladio, steadying himself with a grip on his broad back. He made a slight surprised noise into the kiss, before parting his lips and allowing Gladio to deepen it. 

Gladio took Ignis' bottom lip between his, relishing in the feeling of his smooth, petal plush skin. He released his hold on his lip, and helped him stand upright. 

Ignis cleared his throat, and smoothed down over his shirt and the front of his trousers. He hoped Gladio didn't notice the semi erection he gained from being surprised by the passion of the kiss. 

The shield had a proud, mischievous grin on his face. 

"I like mistletoe kisses." 

"Perhaps you should hang it over your bed next year, Gladiolus." 

Gladio held up a finger. He stood on his tiptoes, and tugged the mistletoe from it's spot taped to the ceiling. 

He moved to the bed, sat on the side of it, and held the sprig over his head. 

Ignis smirked, chuckling and shaking his head at his love. 

"Who am I to disobey tradition?" 

He followed Gladio to the bed. He sat on his lap, knees splayed to either side on the bed. 

He raised his hand to cup Gladio's face again, and press their lips together in the second of many mistletoe kisses.


End file.
